You are my Fire
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: Carly goes into a closet to get candles for earth hour, and needs Sam's help to hold open the door. Can things change that much in an hour? CAM...Carly/Sam


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly…

**Heyy guys… here's a little Cam for earth hour… (:**

Carly's POV

"Come **on** Sam, earth hour starts on fifteen minutes, and I have to get the candles from the closet. I can't reach them unless someone holds the door open so it doesn't close and lock me in if I'm late," I pleaded. It was no use, once Sam was watching TV, no one could get to her unless they had bacon or ham, and I have neither. "Sa-am!"

"Okay, okay. I'll do it, but just for you Cupcake, just for you," Sam said as she got up off the couch and turned off the TV.

Before Carly asked for Sam's help, she turned off the lights in the kitchen, and had turned off the lights in the studio, her room and Spencer's. There were supposed to be candles everywhere, kind of romantic like, but Sam had been stalling. I sighed. When was she ever going to learn?

We made our way over to the closet, and I grabbed the stepladder that was leaning against the wall. I checked my watch. 8:25, this was cutting it close. I had Freddie rig the box behind the picture to cut all the power at 8:30 and not turn on for an hour, and that included the lock on the door to the closet. It was automated to be more secure, or that's what Spencer claimed when he got it installed it. If we didn't have the candles by then, we'd be sitting in the dark.

"Come on Carly, hurry up," Sam said, pushing me inside the closet. God I loved it when that girl touched me, in any way really. I was totally in love with Sam Puckett, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

I sighed again, and trying to locate the candles in the dim light. They were on the top shelf in the back corner of the closet. I turned on the light in the middle of the room, set up the stepladder, and climbed the four steps to stand on top of it. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down_, I kept repeating to myself in my head, over and over again. I reached up for the candles, and I heard the stepladder creak.

"Carly? Is everything okay?" Sam asked in a strained voice. I gulped.

"Yeah Sammie, it's fine, I think." _Real reassuring Shay_.

I tried for the candles again, trying not to think about the ladder. I got the candles down, and dropped the box on the floor. "I got them Sam, I'll be out in a—wait one second, there's something back here," I said as I got distracted. I groped the top shelf, trying to grab whatever was still up there. I was so engrossed in getting this, this thing that I didn't even hear the ladder creak again. I kept reaching but I was too short, so I went up onto my tippy toes, and reached again. I grabbed it as the ladder fell. I screamed the loudest I had ever, fearing that I was going to break a bone. I closed my eyes tight, and hoped I wouldn't break anything when I landed, but I landed on something squishy, and I wasn't moving anymore. _That's weird, I thought I was falling_, I thought, and I opened my eyes. It was so dark, and I couldn't see anything, but I had matches in my pocket. I grabbed the packet and struck a match. The door had closed, and I thought maybe Sam had wondered off to go and get ham, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw blonde hair. I looked at it, and it was attached to a head, which was attached to the body I was… SITTING ONE!! I scrambled off, and blew out the match. I went down on my knees and groped blindly for Sam's head, and put it in my lap when I found it. "Sam, I'm sorry, please wake up," I said, my throat thick with tears.

"Sam, please wake up," I whispered as the tears spilt over, falling on her face. She flinched slightly as they touched her cheek and she groaned.

"Carly? Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up and shaking her head. "Am I okay? What about you, are you okay?" I practically yelled.

"Carly, calm down okay? Yes, I'm fine, but it's you I'm worried about. I saw you start to fall, and I tried to catch you. I guess that didn't work," she chuckled. My jaw dropped. Sam didn't do anything for anyone, I mean, she stuck up for me, and something for Freddie, but she didn't like to do work.

"Why Sam? Now we're locked in here, if you would have let me fall, you could have called Freddie to hold the door, or stuck something in it. Are you okay with being in here for about an hour?" I asked, knowing the doors would unlock in an hour. I didn't hear anything, so I assumed she had shrugged. I shivered. Why did the stupid closet have to have no heating? Even if it wasn't earth hour, the closet had to be the coldest room in the apartment, and I was wearing a tank top and jeans, not exactly the clothes I would want to be wearing in this closet. I remember the thing I had been reaching for on the self, and I felt around the floor for it. I found it, somewhere near the wall and picked it up. It was small, rectangle-ish, and made of some type of metal, but it had a thin line across it. I grabbed the top and bottom piece, and pulled, but it opened like a jewelry box. I felt the inside it, and got excited. It was a lighter.

"Sam? Can you reach the box of candles? It should be right next to you," I said, trying not to let my teeth chatter. I heard movement, and a second later I heard a box slide in my direction. I grabbed it and opened it, and grabbed the first thing on top, a pillar candle.

I set it upright and flicked the lighter. When I lit the candle, the room lit up a bit, and I could see Sam sitting against the wall, with her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. I reached into the box and kept lighting.

After about five minutes I had lit about 50 candles, which were now scattered around the closet, which was pretty big. I was huddled in the corner, fingering the lighter, trying to remember where we got it. I saw Sam look up from her shoes and frown in my general direction.

"Carly?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you shivering?"

"N-no," I said, my teeth betraying me, chattering mid word. Sam sighed. I put the lighter in my pocket as she came and sat beside me, and put an arm around my shoulder. I put my arms around her waist, hugging her close and taking in her smell and warmth. I could have sworn I could _hear_ her smile.

"Thanks Sammie," I said, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. We sat like that for what felt like forever, and after a while, I started to warm up and relax. I looked up at Sam. Her eyes we closed, but I knew she wasn't sleeping.

"Thanks Sam," I said, removing my hands from around her waist and sitting up. A look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Just tell me when you get cold, and I'll warm you right back up again Cupcake," she said with a smile. I blushed, and leaned back. I had to tell her, preferably before we left the room. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her I loved her, but how is the question. "Carly?" Sam asked, and I looked at her. She had this look on her face, like she was contemplating something. "Sam?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to tell me she was hungry and that she was a cannibal.

"I need to tell you something, and I think now if the best time to tell you," she started, talking softly, but with authority, like she wanted me to know that she wasn't kidding.

"You're not going to tell me you're a cannibal and that you're hungry right?" I asked with a smile, and she quirked a smile.

"No, trust me, you couldn't be further from the truth. I just want to tell you first, that you are my best friend in the whole world, and I wouldn't change that, ever, okay?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Remember a last year when Freddie and I told you we kissed?," she asked. I nodded again and shivered, it was one of the worst days of my life.

"Well, what I didn't tell you, or Freddie, was that when I had my first kiss, I knew it wasn't because I liked Freddie, or that I wished he was a different boy to kiss. When I kissed him, I just knew," she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Knew what Sammie?" I asked.

"I knew I was different, that I liked girls. I didn't know the word for it until the next year, when I heard some one called Wendy a dyke," she said, and flinched at the last word. I flinched too. I hated that word.

"I went home and looked it up on the computer. It was a derogatory word for lesbian, and I had say the word a couple times out loud. Lesbian. That was what I was, a lesbian."

My jaw dropped. There was no way that Sam was a lesbian, she always commented on boys, and was always dating the ones that asked her out. She seemed so happy with them, but maybe…

"Sam, why are you telling me now?" I asked. I had to know. If she said what I thought she was going to say, then it would make me the happiest girl in the world.

"Well, I'm telling you know because I can't hold it in anymore, it's making me crazy keeping secrets from you, but I can't do it anymore, and I do care if it will break up our friendship, but it never stopped Freddork," she said, rolling her eyes. My eyes bulged. I couldn't believe it.

"Carly, I love you, with all my heart, and not in the 'you my **bestest **friend ever' kind of way. I'm IN love with you, and I can't take it anymore," she said.

I took a second to mull over the information. The girl I was in love with was telling me she was in love with me, while we were in a locked closet. I laughed, and she frowned.

"No, Sam, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I find it extremely ironic that two closeted lesbians are locked in a closet for an hour," I say, seeing if she'll pick up that I said two, and not one.

She laughed with me for a second, but stopped suddenly. She looked at me. "Two?" she asked, and now it was my turn.

"Yeah, I'm gay too Sam. I've know since I was really little, and as for the you being in love with me, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day you fessed up and told Principle Franklin that you changed our grades in the computer. I couldn't believe that you'd risk getting expelled for me. That was the best day of my life," I said smiling, while Sam was still in shock.

I moved the candles out of the way, and sat beside her, but facing her, sort of so that we were facing two different directions. I took her hands in mine, and looked at her.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Carly?"

"I'm going to kiss you now okay?"

"Okay." I sighed and leaned forward, but stopped for a second.

"Hey, I thought you we're going to kiss me?" Sam asked, with a smile on her face.

"I am, but I was just thinking, have you ever kissed another girl before?"

"Nope," she said frowning, looking confused.

"Well, I said, "if you've never kissed a girl, and I've never kissed a girl, then this is our first kisses as lesbians," I say, smiling at the fact that Sam is going to be my first kiss. She smiles at me and leans forward.

When our lips touch, its fireworks, and is even better than I had dreamed it would be. My hands were around her neck, and she smiled into the kissed, and deepened it, dragging her tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance that I happily granted. My hands tangled in her hair, and she pushed my backwards, so that we were lying down, her on top of me with one leg in between mine. She pulled back, and I opened my eyes. Her eyes were so blue, I could have sworn she had her own ocean in there. I saw one of her hands come toward my face, and moved some hair out of my eyes. "Your eyes are really brown Cupcake, like milk chocolate when it's been melted to have fruit and marshmallows dunked in it," she said licking her lips. I laughed and pulled her lips back to mine. _This is the best day of my life_, I thought as kissed me back with as much passion as I had. The candles. I pulled back, and looked to make sure that the candles weren't in our way. Thankfully, there were none on the floor. I turned my head back to a confused Sam, and I pulled her head towards mine again, and our lips touched once more. My hands were in her hair and she moaned. I rolled us over so that I was on top of her, and I sighed into the kiss. All of a sudden, there was a bright light. I opened my eyes, and saw that the light on the ceiling had turned on. I looked down at Sam who was licking her lips.

"Hungry?" I asked, as I stood up and offered her a hand.

"Well if I don't get to do this," she said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips, "then no I'm not hungry."

I smiled, of course, Sam and her food. "Of course you can kiss me when you have your food," I said as I reached for the door. The locked clicked open, and we went into the dark hallway to turn on the light. Sam went into the kitchen, and I blew out the candles in the closet.

I closed the closet door and remember the lighter in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it closely, in the light. There was an inscription on the bottom. _You are my fire, my love, and my life_. Then I remembered. My Mom had given the lighter to my Dad for his birthday a few years before she died. He had lost the lighter about a year before he shipped off for war. I smiled, and wandered into the kitchen. Sam was eating something from my fridge that I couldn't recognize. "Sam? There's something I want to give you," I said as I walked toward her. She looked up from her food, and swallowed. "You don't have to get me anything Carly," she said as I pressed the lighter into her hand. "There's an inscription on the bottom," I said as she flipped it over and started to read it.

"My Mom gave it to my Dad, and I think it would be fitting for me to give it to you, because it was because of this lighter that we are…" I said as I kissed her again. "Carly," she breathed against my lips.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes. Will you be mine?"

"You know it Cupcake," she said with a smile.

I sighed and kissed her again, knowing that earth hour was the best idea anyone had ever had.

**Okay guys… that was my little one-shot Cam… I was just lying there during earth hour and I thought, Hmmm… maybe I'll write a story about this, and this is what came of it, so I Hope you likey (: Please review!**

**Nicky9**


End file.
